Reptile House
This is a work in progress, please don't delete it! Reptile House is the first world in Plants Vs Zombies: Jeapordy. It takes place in an abandoned reptile house located at a zoo. Part 1 consists of 16 levels and four plants, bloomslang; guacodile; chuckwallnut; and turtlily. Primary Gimmick The main gimmick in reptile house is random snakes, lizards, or crocodiles that have escaped there enclosures and attack plants and zombies. Snakes swallow a random zombie or plant. Lizards behave like chickens and weasels, rushing down a lane in groups, destroying all plants and zombies there. Crocodile kill random plants and zombies across the lawn. No reptile can trigger lawnmowers or eat you brain. Reptilian plants, which are unlocked in this world, are all ignored by reptiles. Starting at level 4, you can free reptiles, which will make them attack only zombies for the rest of the game. Game Description Visit an old zoo exhibit overrun by zombies who want to rebuild it and lure the public in to eat their brains! It is up to you and Crazy Dave to stop them and free the captive animals! Plants Speeches Day 1: Crazy Dave: Where the heck are we? Penny: We seem to be in an abandoned section of a zoo, user Dave. Crazy Dave: Where in a zoo? Penny: In a reptile house, it looks to be. Crazy Dave: What's a reptile, Penny? Penny: A reptile is a cold-blooded animal that breathes air and usually has the skin covered with scales or bony plates. They also want to eat plants and zombies Crazy Dave: So, a frog. Penny: No, a frog is not reptile. Crazy Dave: Oh, I know, a flat tire! Day 2: Crazy Dave: These worms are so annoying! Penny: Those are snakes, not worms. Crazy Dave: Whatever, they're eating all of the plants! Penny: Allow me to introduce you to Figuana. It releases a chemical aura around itself which makes reptiles ignore it and nearby plants. Crazy Dave: Does it use tacos? Penny: No. Day 4: Penny: User Dave, you should know you can release reptiles. Crazy Dave: How would you do that? Penny: You have to let at least five of them get out of the lawn. Once you do that, they will attack only zombies and completely ignore plants. Crazy Dave: Wow. Day 5: Penny: User Dave, I want to show you Bloomslang. Crazy Dave: I think Zomboss has lost the pilot, chap. Penny: Not slang, Bloomslang as in the African rear-fanged snake snake in the group Dispholidini. Crazy Dave: ? Day 5 (End): Crazy Dave: Hey look, I found a note! Penny: What does it say? Crazy Dave: "We are going to reopen diz reptile house and eat the visitors brainz. Signed, The Zombies Day 6: ' Penny: User Dave, let me show you guacodile. Crazy Dave: I'm having dé''ja vu. Penny: That is because we first encountered this plant in Big Wave Beach. (Dramatic Flashback Of Guacodile's Seed Packet Being Unlocked) '''Day 11: Penny: These are plants right here are chuckwallnuts. Crazy Dave: Chuckwallwhats? Penny: When a zombie gets close to them, they will puff up and knock zombies back, and will take reduced damage temporarily. It uses its tail to attack zombies to the left or right of it. Crazy Dave: That sounds neato! Day 14: Penny: User Dave, I have a feeling the zombies are going to launch a huge assault on us soon. Crazy Dave: Who cares, look at all of the turtle things! Penny: Those are turtlilies, user Dave. They have high health, and when they get low health the roll over zombies like a bowling ball. Crazy Dave: So, wall nut bowling with turtles? Penny: I suppose so. Day 15 (Note): Crazy Dave: These zombies are so messy, leaving notes everywhere. Penny: Just read the note, user Dave. Crazy Dave: "We don' like that you are not letting us make this place loo nice so people will come and get there brainz eaten. We are sending some really strong gargantuars. Signed, the Zombies." Penny: Poop Zombies Levels Trivia * This is the first world created by Dyamoterror dynastes Category:Unfinished Category:Worlds